papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Koilee Catastrophe: Final Part
It was the next day. Sienna was ready to see Utah and Nevada to see what they did. Sienna: knocks on the door Nevada: opens it Sienna! You made it! Utah is here to show you what she got! Sienna: comes in Hi Utah! Utah: Hi Sienna! Check out this video I got on my phone for the evidence! turns it to the video in the video, it shows Koilee chatting with Willow and Prudence while in front of Perri's house. Koilee: Hey guys, did you hear about what I did the other day? I threw the cash register at Perri, and then I blamed it on Sienna! Then Scarlett though she did it, when I actually did it! HAHAHA! Man, Scarlett is so stupid! She would fall for ANYTHING! I'm so smart! I can get away with any bad thing! Sienna: That's perfect! That would be amazing for evidence! Utah: Of course it is. We also asked Mayor Mallow to gather everyone around, and he said yes. Quinn knows about the incident also. So she will be the mayor's backup. Mayor Mallow is going to let us show the proof and prove who's the guilty and innocent one. Sienna: Hooray! This is gonna be great! Utah: We only have a day left before Perri comes back. Nevada: We are trying our best to make everything work out, since you are our friend. Sienna: Of course I am! I do have trouble making friends here, but I love it here! I'm glad I have you guys. Nevada: We are happy to have you too. For the rest of the day, we should go out somewhere. Sienna: Yeah, I like that. We can have fun all day without any worries. But wait, what if someone bullies me? Nevada: Oh, we are right here. Utah: Let's go to the Freezeria! Sienna: Okay! at the Freezeria Utah: Can I have a medium cup with cookie dough and chocolate syrup, regular blended, chocolate mousse, chocolate syrup, and sprinkles with a cherry on top? Sienna: I'd like a small cup with caramel apple, pumpkin pie syrup, regular blended, whipped cream, butterscotch, and nuts with 3 blondies? Nevada: I'll take a large cup with peaches, blue moon syrup, a smooth blend, whipped cream, blueberries, shaved coconut, and a cherry, cloudberry, and banana. Penny: Coming right up! Sienna: Thanks, Penny! Everyone sat down in their seats. Utah: At least Penny doesn't know about the Koilee problem. Nevada: Yeah. Sienna: But, it's good to hang out with friends, right? Utah: It suuuuuuuuuure is! Sienna: I cannot wait until tomorrow! Then we are going to see the proof! Nevada: Us too. after 5 minutes of chit chatting Sienna: Hmm, I wonder when our orders are going to be done. Penny: Who ordered 3 sundaes? All three girls: We did! Penny: Here you go. Girls: Thank you! tip her Penny: Come again soon! Utah: Mm mm! This sundae is delicious! Sienna: Refreshing! At least we did something fun! Utah: Especially on a hot summer day. Nevada: At least nobody is around. Austin: walks in Ooooh! It's air conditioned in here! turns to her left Wait, is that the bully? Sienna: This is the time we run. Austin: WHY ARE YOU WITH THOSE GIRLS?! Penny: Austin, you have to treat your surroundings. Leave them alone. Austin: But there's Sienna, the girl that bullied Perri! Penny: Is that true, Sienna? Sienna: No! It's not true! Penny: Oh, ok. Austin must be talking nonsense then. Austin: IT ISN'T NONSENSE!!! UGH!!! Nevada: That was close. keeps eating the very next day As soon as she felt the sunlight, Sienna sprinted out of her bed, threw on her Style A clothes, and couldn't wait to get outside. It was the day when she was gonna be proven innocent! As she was walking, Perri popped out of nowhere. She was wearing her Style B outfit, but without the glasses and arm accessories. There were bandages all over her face, but she could still see well. She ran over to Sienna and squeezed her. Perri: SIENNA! You're just in time! Sienna: I know! Mayor Mallow is gathering everyone around! Perri: Come on, you don't wanna miss it! takes Sienna by the hand Mayor Mallow: ALRIGHT EVERYONE, GATHER AROUND! We are here to talk about the incident that happened 3 days ago. Sienna and Perri: run to the stage all out of breath We're here! We're finally here! Koilee: Why do I have to be a part of this? Quinn: Because it has to do with you, Koilee. Mayor Mallow: Okay, let us meet our suspects, Koilee, Perri, and Sienna. Perri, tell your story the best way you can. Perri: Well, I was going to Koilee's restaurant to get something to eat. But then, Koilee got mad at me and threw her cash register at me. I started bleeding a lot. Then Clair had to take me to her home to dress my wounds. She even gave me a pop tart for being a good patient! And Tart was keeping me company. Tart: Tweet tweet! :3 Scarlett: A few months before, I saw Koilee being mean to Perri. She pushed her out of the restaurant. I even warned her that if she disrespected another customer, she would get suspended from her job. Bonus point that Koilee would have to apologize to Perri when she comes back. Carlo: That image of Perri was terrifying! I had a nightmare about it. I even thought Sienna did it because I thought she was looking suspicious! Utah and Nevada: HEY! WAIT FOR US! Sienna: I see Utah and Nevada! They have some evidence to show that I didn't throw the register! Utah: Yes! We made it in time! Are we too late? Quinn: Nope. You two are just in time. We are just getting started. Nevada: My sister has some evidence on her phone. Show it, sis! Utah: puts the video on Koilee: Man, Scarlett would fall for anything! And I'm so clever! I can get away with any bad thing! Koilee: out of the video WHY DID YOU RECORD ME?! Utah: To help Sienna. She was gaining a lot of hate for no reason. Rudy: You mean... Koilee was the one who actually hurt Perri? Nevada: We saw clearly what happened. Perri: It hurt like fire. Ember: DID SOMEBODY SAY FIRE?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THERE'S A FIRE!!!!! Wylan B: Ember! This is serious! My cute little friend has gotten hurt, and said it felt like fire! Ember: But if I were there, I would have sprayed water on her face! Alberto: Oh Ember, you're so silly. Carlo: Aw yeah! A customer didn't do it! Austin: I can't believe it! Sienna didn't hurt my friend! It was Koilee! I should have known all this time! Mindy: Sienna is innocent! conversation continues in the crowd Mayor Mallow: I've come to my conclusion that Sienna is innocent. Thank you for the evidence, Utah and Nevada. You can go sit down. Sienna: I was sitting in my seat the entire time! Quinn: Hey Koilee, I think Scarlett has something to say to you. Scarlett: Koilee, I can't believe you had to lie like that. Not only you disrespected Perri again, but you blamed it on another customer just to get away with it. Sienna was lucky to have some friends to help her out. Do you know what this means? You are suspended for a week, plus another week for lying. You can't come back until your time is up. We cannot believe you did that. Koilee: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Carlo: And I will take care of the customers for you. Perri: Finally, she's punished! Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!! Koilee: It's not fair! Nothing is fair! So, that was it. Koilee got what she deserved. Perri was satisfied with the lecture. Sienna got proven innocent. And she got to have all her other friends back. This was the best day ever for Sienna! She decided to celebrate by going to the park, where she could be seen as a nice person again. Epilogue: Two weeks had passed. Koilee was ready to come back to her job! She actually HOPED that Perri would come and visit. Koilee: Opening time! ten minutes later Perri: walks in with her bandaged face Koilee!!! Koilee: Perri, you're here! I have something to say to you. I'm sorry for throwing the cash register at you and not letting you place your order. I'm supposed to be treating the customers right, not bully them. Perri: I forgive you, Koilee. Koilee: Can I take your order? Perri: Sure, I would like this and that and this and that.... Koilee: Alrighty then! Carlo! We need all this! Carlo: Do you mind, Koilee?? I'm trying to work on Roy's order! Koilee: It doesn't matter! The customer is always right! The end! Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes